The Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU) short course on Computational Modeling Applications in Cardiopulmonary Dynamics will introduce clinician scientists to the application of appropriate theoretical and computational models to Cardiopulmonary physiology ranging from cellular and biomolecular scale topics to mechanical biophysics and fluid dynamics. Course registrants (n=30) will attend modeling concept lectures in the morning and break out into smaller groups of 10-15 for afternoon hands-on instruction and tutorials on specialized topics. Evening sessions will highlight successful integration of computational modeling into Cardiopulmonary research to illustrate possibilities and practical considerations. One evening will address preparing grants in response to NHLBI funding opportunities that involve computational modeling, and another will provide instruction in the Responsible Conduct of Research. VCU faculty are drawn from the Center for the Study of Biological Complexity (CSBC), School of Engineering (biomedical, mechanical, chemical &life sciences, computer science), School of Medicine (emergency medicine, internal medicine), and School of Pharmacy (pharmaceutics). The course will last 7 days (recognizing time constraints due to patient care obligations), and attendees will only be expected to arrive with college-level background in calculus and physics. An online pre-test will assess level of understanding and help course faculty refine their lectures. Continuing medical education and graduate course credit will be awarded. The course will be offered twice a year, with one session held in conjunction with the Annual Systems Biology Summit, also sponsored by CSBC. CSBC will administer all aspects of the course. The Center offers degree programs in Bioinformatics and Integrated Life Sciences and a Bioinformatics and Bioengineering Summer Institute. VCU will offer intensive modeling mentoring in Richmond and create a database of computational modeling expertise throughout the US that will allow all course participants to identify local mentors who can reinforce the training received. All course materials and presentations (synchronized audio-Powerpoint presentations) will be made available for Web-based and DVD dissemination at the conclusion of the course. Web streaming, Internet broadcasting, and pod-casting methods will be used where appropriate. Course participants will complete pre- and post-tests as well as Likert scale and subjective evaluations for each presentation, the course overall, and site logistics and customer service. CSBC will track participants to determine whether they seek follow-on tutorial assistance (from VCU or directory resource), apply computational modeling approaches to current or new projects;publish abstracts and/or papers that incorporate computational modeling;prepare, submit, and/or receive funding for grant proposals that incorporate computational modeling;and attend additional workshops or conferences on modeling.